Poop
Not to be confused with the activated item, The Poop. Poop is a type of environmental object found in some rooms. Similar to Rocks, it will block the path of Isaac (unless he has Flight) and enemies until destroyed. Similarly to Fireplaces, it can be destroyed with tears and will infrequently drop Heart and Coin Pick Ups, although more commonly than Fireplaces. However, destroying Poop or Fireplaces with any type of explosive (Bombs, IPECAC, Epic Fetus, etc.) will not result in a Pick Up dropping, with the exception of Golden Poop. __TOC__ Types Poop is most often encountered in its basic form. However, three additional types of Poop are encountered in the Wrath of the Lamb. Regular Poop The most common and basic type of poop. It is most prominent in earlier levels of the game, like The Basement and The Caves. It more frequently drops coins than hearts. As usual, these items can drop in any variety, so poop might drop a nickel or even a dime instead of a coin; or half a heart, a soul heart or even an eternal heart instead of a full heart. Corny Poop Poop has a small chance to spawn as Corny Poop instead. An Eternal Fly circles around the poop, and it is invulnerable to damage until the poop is destroyed. It then turns into an Attack Fly with increased health and size. The Eternal Fly can damage the player while it circles the poop if the player stands in the Eternal Fly's path. It is a slightly darker shade of brown compared to the normal poop. Additionally, it spawns naturally in certain room layouts, most notably in the Catacombs along with B. Lickers. Golden Poop Another alternate form of poop, and very rare. Golden Poop is also very durable, it takes more hits to destroy than normal poop. Drops 5-8 coins (2/3 chance) or the Counterfeit Penny Trinket (1/3 chance, assuming it is unlocked). Golden Poop will usually replace corny poop if left untouched, but can also replace normal poop. Corny Poop has a very slim chance to turn into Golden Poop (if left untouched) when the player enters and re enters the room. Red Poop This type of poop is only naturally found in certain rooms in The Chest, and dropped by The Carrion Queen, who excretes them. This poop will damage Isaac for a half heart (a full heart in The Womb and onwards), indicated by a burning sound. It cannot be permanently destroyed, and will respawn after a few seconds. Rainbow Poop Rainbow Poop is a new addition to Rebirth. Rainbow Poop acts like other types of poop, except when you destroy it, it shows a image of a rainbow on the screen and then restores all health (In red hearts). Spawn behavior *'Corny Poop': Once the room is entered, the poop type is permanently determined. So after re-entering a room, Corny Poop and regular Poop will still be on the same spots. (With the exception of Golden Poop, see next note). *'Golden Poop': Whether Golden Poop appears or not is decided each time you enter a room - once you leave and re-enter the same room, it will usually be gone. *'Red Poop': It never replaces any other type of poop and only spawns in predetermined spots. Tips *Since it takes little time and no resources, destroying poop is generally worth the effort and can sometimes increase the amount of money substantially. More often than not, it can decide between having enough money for the shop on an early level or not. *Due to the spawn behavior of Golden Poop, a way for getting coins is to carefully leave and re-enter a room with Corny Poop in it repeatedly until one turns into the Golden Poop. Notes *The Bean is unlocked by destroying 50 poops. *Larry Jr. can emit poop, although its Blue Champion version does not. Gallery 2 Golden Poop.jpeg|Two golden poop in one room. Three golden poop golden voice.jpg|3 Golden Poop bugged poop.jpg|a poop glitched into the wall Azazel and the three rainbow poop.png|Three rainbow poop Bugs *If Larry Jr. poops on top of a pre-existent poop, and then the player leaves the room (via teleport, or simply beating the boss) and re-enters, the poop will be seen, but it can be walked over and can not be destroyed. *If killed by Red Poop, Isaac's Last Will has the picture of a fire, not poop. Trivia *Edmund McMillen confirmed that red poop causes damage "because it is made out of AIDS" in regards to the Carrion Queen. *When a pile of Poop is destroyed, a "smile" can be seen. Related Achievements "The Bean" - Destroy 50 Poop piles. Does not have to be done in a single playthrough. Category:Environment Category:Obstacles Category:Rebirth Category:Afterbirth Category:Wrath of the Lamb Category:The Binding of Isaac